The inventive concepts relates to substrate processing apparatuses, and more particularly, to substrate processing apparatuses capable of processing a substrate.
A substrate processing process, for example, a process of forming a thin film on a substrate or annealing the substrate may be performed in a substrate processing apparatus. The substrate processing apparatus may include a substrate boat in which a plurality of substrates may be loaded and stacked. When a thin film is formed on a plurality of substrates loaded in the substrate boat or the substrates are annealed, the substrate processing apparatus having improved in-wafer and/or wafer-to-wafer processing uniformities is desired.